


Quattro

by Andromedarei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Teen Romance, mention of SasuFuu, slight NaruIno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedarei/pseuds/Andromedarei
Summary: Pacar keempat, bulan jadian keempat, empat kali minta putus.Sakura pasti kena kutukan.Mungkin memang benar, gadis galak dan kasar sepertinya tidak akan cocok dengan pemuda yang kaku dan membosankan seperti Neji.Tapi siapa yang mampu mengatur kalau sudah kasmaran?





	Quattro

**Author's Note:**

> All NARUTO Characters © Kishimoto Masashi
> 
> slight NaruIno and mention of SasuFuu
> 
> (...semoga ngga ada typo yang ketinggalan, ya!)

"Sasuke, kau kelihatan senang sekali," ucap Naruto, memicing curiga pada pemuda yang sedang menyantap  _takoyaki_  di depannya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, sama sekali tidak berniat menyahut dan kembali memasukkan bola gurih berisi gurita itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Biar kutebak," lanjut Naruto. "Kau habis kabur dari pacarmu yang ajaib itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau harusnya ngaca," balasnya. "Kau dan Fuu itu sejenis."

"Enak saja," protes Naruto. "Maksudmu kalau aku perempuan, kau akan memacariku juga, gitu? Najis!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto jijik. Baru saja Sasuke hendak membalas pemuda berambut pirang itu, Sakura menyelanya.

"Maaf nih, ya, mengganggu momen romantis kalian, tapi—" sergah gadis itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "—Sasuke- _kun_ , itu jatah  _takoyaki-_ ku yang sedang kauhabiskan."

Alih-alih merespon, Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen dan meletakkannya di dekat  _cup ramen_ Naruto yang masih tersisa setengah. " _Usuratonkachi_ , belikan  _takoyaki_ dua lagi."

Naruto melotot. "Bagaimana kalau kau beli sendiri?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Yeah, sibuk ngunyah  _takoyaki_ Sakura- _chan_."

"Cepatlah."

"Malaaass…."

Sakura memutar bola mata viridiannya. Ia merampas uang kertas tadi dan segera bangkit menuju salah satu  _food truck_ di belakang meja mereka.

"Lihat? Sakura- _chan_ sedang  _bad mood_ karena Neji minta putus _lagi_  dan kau memperparah keadaannya."

"Sakura… jangan ngambek."

Kuping gadis berambut pendek itu terasa panas mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan ekspresi bosan dan helaan napas panjang.

"Baik," sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan  _snack_ masing-masing, seolah Sakura telah menyuruh mereka diam melalui telepati.

 

 

* * *

 

  _ **24 jam sebelumnya…**_

 _Sakura membuka lokernya dengan terburu-buru. Hari itu klub_ Thai Boxing  _ada latihan dengan seorang atlet asal Suna yang juga merupakan alumni SMA Konoha, dan ia meninggalkan baju ganti di loker depan. Kalau saja Orochimaru-_ sensei  _tidak menahan ia dan kelompoknya untuk praktikum tambahan, ia tidak akan perlu buru-buru begini._

_Gerakan yang tadinya serba cepat itu terhenti seketika saat netranya menatap sebuah kertas catatan asing tertempel pada bagian dalam lokernya. Sakura mengernyit, diraihnya catatan dengan tulisan rapi itu._

 

> Aku mau kita putus.

_Oh, dari Hyuuga Neji—siswa kelas tiga yang sudah empat bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya._

_Sakura menghela napas dan merobek kertas itu menjadi empat bagian. Diraihnya ponsel pintar dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu membuka aplikasi_ chat  _dan segera mengetik sesuatu pada_ chat room _-nya dengan Neji._

 

> Aku nggak mau putus. Wek! :p

**Sent.**

_Tapi Neji belum membacanya._ Biar saja, _pikir Sakura. Paling-paling lagi sibuk persiapan pelantikan anggota OSIS periode baru. Langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru kembali terdengar di sepanjang koridor menuju area ruang klub olahraga sekolah._

Biar saja,  _pikir Sakura—lagi. Setelah ini ia akan latihan dengan energi penuh, sekaligus menghilangkan_ mood- _nya yang berubah drastis sejak membaca pernyataan sepihak Neji._

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Naruto menyeruput sodanya dengan rakus hingga terdengar bunyi 'sroot-sroot' keras. "…Neji- _senpai_  nggak ngasi alasan  _lagi_  kali ini?"

"Yeah, seperti biasa," sahut Sakura malas. Pandangannya fokus pada butiran-butiran embun di luar gelas plastik berisi teh lemonnya, mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatapnya setengah serius.

Sasuke menopang dagu, masih memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak putus saja?" keluhnya. "Dia sudah minta putus tiga—tidak, empat kali sekarang. Harusnya kau paham semua kode itu. Dia muak."

"Sasuke, itu terlalu kasar, tahu," tukas Naruto. "Tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan._ Ini sudah empat kali, dan yah… mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau iyakan saja? Lagian kau 'kan bisa cari pacar yang lain."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto, namun masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lagipula apa bagusnya senior kaku dan membosankan seperti itu?"

Delikan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke kali ini.

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Neji- _san_ memang kaku dan membosankan, tapi aku sangat menyukainya, tahu," gerutu Sakura. "Lagian ini cuma sebentar. Besok juga dia bakal kembali seperti biasa lagi—nggak bahas apa-apa lagi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Oh, dan satu lagi—tolong jangan samakan aku dengan kalian yang suka gonta-ganti pacar hanya karena bosan."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik tak percaya.

"Kalian ini bukannya menghiburku!" keluh Sakura sambil memukul meja agak keras. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sengit. "Apa?! Marah karena aku membuatmu membatalkan kencan dengan Fuu- _san_? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke- _kun_ berterima kasih karena berkat ini Sasuke- _kun_ bisa punya  _alasan_ untuk nggak pergi ke taman Hello Kurama yang baru dibuka itu?"

"Oke, oke—terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan bersedekap.

Tatapan sengit Sakura beralih pada Naruto kali ini. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu gelagapan dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan tubuhnya.

"A—aku… anu…"

" _Mou ii_." Sakura berdiri, meraih gelas teh lemonnya dan berjalan menjauh seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

Naruto menatap ngeri punggung Sakura yang terbalut kaus lengan panjang berwarna hijau muda. Punggung itu semakin menjauh dan tampak meredup di bawah langit sore. "Sakura- _chan_ lagi PMS, ya?" gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon, lalu meraih gelas plastiknya yang telah kosong.

Haruno Sakura, teman dekat yang mereka kenal sejak kelas satu SMP itu memang tipe gadis remaja yang temperamental. Fakta yang lebih buruk adalah bahwa gadis itu merupakan atlet  _thai boxing_ junior, dan selama dua tahun terakhir menjuarai turnamen tingkat perfektur. Maka, perpaduan antara emosi Sakura dan kemampuan bela dirinya itu merupakan hal yang jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Meski hari itu sepertinya Sakura memilih untuk menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Padahal, ketika Neji minta putus untuk pertama kali, gadis itu marah-marah dan seperti sesi curhat mereka biasanya—Sasuke dan Naruto akan kewalahan menghentikan amukannya.

Rupanya sosok Hyuuga Neji membawa sedikit perubahan pada sang singa betina.

Hyuuga Neji, anak kelas tiga yang menjadi pacar Sakura yang keempat. Tidak seperti Sasuke dan Naruto yang punya mantan belasan karena tidak pernah bertahan lama dalam hubungan asmara, Sakura cenderung awet dan punya hubungan baik dengan pacar-pacarnya sebelum ini.

Karena itu ketika tepat satu bulan setelah pacaran Neji minta putus, Sakura sangat terpukul. Selain karena gadis itu terbiasa dengan hubungan asmara dengan rentan waktu cukup lama, Sakura  _belum pernah_ diputusin. Apalagi dengan cara bicara Neji yang kaku dan dingin. Saat itu Sakura tak menggubrisnya—tidak percaya lebih tepatnya. Karenanya ia justru membalas,  _"Enak saja. Nggak mau."_

Di luar dugaannya, Neji menurut.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi membahasnya, dan mereka kembali pada keseharian seperti biasa.

Maka, ketika pada bulan berikutnya Neji minta putus lagi, Sakura kembali menolak dengan santai. Begitu pun pada bulan berikutnya. Sehari setelah pernyataan putus sepihak—dan penolakan yang juga sepihak itu—Sakura masih menggandeng Neji dengan senyum ceria, memamerkan kedekatan mereka pada seluruh warga sekolah. Seolah menegaskan bahwa tidak ada yang mampu menaklukan sang ketua OSIS yang seram itu selain Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-1.

Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa segalanya terasa sedikit… berbeda.

Jika biasanya Neji mengatakan secara langsung saat minta putus, kali ini ia menggunakan  _sticker notes_ yang ditempel di dalam loker Sakura untuk menyampaikannya.

Jika biasanya Neji minta putus secara tiba-tiba, kali ini ia memulainya dengan selalu menghindari Sakura selama satu minggu sebelumnya.

Jika biasanya Neji sudah bersikap biasa sehari setelah minta putus—yang selalu tak dihiraukan Sakura, kali ini ia jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.  _Chat_ ajakan kencan pagi itu saja sama sekali tidak diresponnya. Padahal Sakura yakin sekali ada tanda  _read_ beberapa detik setelah pesan itu terkirim—menandakan bahwa pemuda itu langsung membacanya.

Tidak ada balasan sampai sore itu.

Maka Sakura kembali merengek pada Naruto dan Sasuke—yang langsung diiyakan keduanya untuk sekalian pergi jalan-jalan di taman bagian utara Konoha. Ah, jika dipikir-pikir memang cuma kedua remaja laki-laki itu yang selalu ada untuknya.

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah telah bersikap kekanakan tadi. Ditendangnya kerikil dengan asal, lalu dihembuskannya napas kuat-kuat. Ia mendongak, menatap langit sore yang mulai dihiasi awan-awan dengan semburat jingga. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada empat bulan sebelumnya, pada peristiwa yang membawanya pada status berpacaran dengan Neji, salah satu senior yang terkenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang kaku dan membosankan.

 

 

> _Sakura berlari kecil mengejar bola basket yang menggelinding ke tepi gedung olah raga. Bola itu berhenti ketika membentur kaki seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sakura sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, sebelum terhenti ketika orang itu memungut bolanya dan menyerahkannya pada gadis berseragam olah raga itu._
> 
> _"Terima kasih," kata Sakura._
> 
> _"_ Aa _."_
> 
> _Sakura tersenyum menatap sosok itu. "Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, Neji-_ senpai _tampan juga, ya. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"_

Waktu itu, sebelum Neji sempat merespon—Sakura dipanggil oleh Gai- _sensei_ , sang guru pendidikan jasmani.

Meski awalnya cuma bercanda, Sakura penasaran juga dengan tanggapan Neji. Maka, esoknya dengan nekat ia menggandeng tangan Neji dan mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya bahwa mereka telah jadian.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Neji. Pemuda itu bersikap pasif dengan mengikuti apa pun kemauan Sakura. Pulang sekolah bersama, kencan di akhir pekan, memasang status di media sosial, juga menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama. Neji tak pernah menolak semua itu. Bahkan, pemuda berambut panjang itu mengiyakan ketika teman-temannya mengonfirmasi tentang statusnya dengan si adik kelas yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota perempuan di klub  _thai boxing_ di sekolah mereka.

Peristiwa yang berasal dari ucapan asal Sakura waktu itu, membawanya pada rasa kasmaran yang sesungguhnya. Ia semakin menyukai Neji dan tak berniat melepaskannya. Ia merasa terlalu egois awalnya, namun melihat sikap Neji setelahnya, ia pun menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

 _Lagian—_ bukankah ini yang membuat hubungan asramanya dengan Neji begitu unik?

"Sabar, Sakura…." Dicobanya untuk menghibur diri sendiri, berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin Neji sedang menenangkan diri, mengatur  _mood._ Karenanya Sakura bertekad untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala saat mereka bertemu di sekolah pada hari Senin nanti.

Langkah Sakura di pinggir area taman itu terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam dari belakang.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke. Naruto mengekor di belakangnya. "Maaf untuk yang tadi."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya, sedikit meremasnya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajah pemuda itu, namun Sakura tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh. Kemudian diliriknya Naruto yang kini menatapnya cemas.

Ah, Sakura memang tak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada dua orang ini.

"Sakura- _chan_ …."

Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Neji memang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak lebih dari 24 jam lalu. Tapi kalaupun akhir pekan itu memang harus berakhir lebih buruk lagi, ia berniat akan melampiaskan emosinya pada saat kegiatan klub Senin nanti. Saat ini, ia ingin menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang cukup lama menegang.

"Aku lapar," katanya kemudian.

"Kau menghabiskan dua porsi  _takoyaki_ beberapa menit lalu." Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Aku  _masih_ lapar," ulang Sakura.

"Aku juga lapar, Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut Naruto sambil merangkul gadis itu. " _Yakiniku_ bagaimana? Sasuke yang traktir."

"—oi!"

"Setuju."

Sakura dan Naruto ber- _high five_ ria, lalu secara bersamaan menoleh pada Sasuke sambil nyengir lebar.

.

.

.

Menjelang pukul setengah tujuh malam, tiga sekawan itu keluar dari salah satu restoran  _yakiniku_ di pusat pertokoan Konoha. Raut wajah muram Sakura telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Canda tawa memenuhi udara malam yang mulai sejuk di akhir bulan Oktober.

"Aku mestinya banyak belajar dari Sasuke- _kun,_ ya," ucap Sakura di sela tawanya setelah mendengar lelucon Naruto.

"Benar!" sahut Naruto. "Dibanding aku, semua jenis perempuan sudah pernah Sasuke pacarin—ya, 'kan? Mulai dari yang masih SMP seperti Moegi- _chan_ , sampai tante-tante kaya seperti Terumi Mei."

Sakura dan Naruto kembali tergelak bersamaan, sedangkan pemuda yang disinggung hanya bersungut-sungut tak terima. Meski apa yang Naruto ucapkan memang benar, bukan berarti Sasuke ahli dalam bidang cinta monyet begini. Ia hanya asal menerima perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya—itu pun tergantung  _mood._

Daerah itu sedang ramai-ramainya karena ini malam minggu. Meski biasanya Sasuke benci tempat ramai, kalau bersama Naruto dan Sakura ia tak pernah keberatan. Iris kelam pemuda itu bergulir sembarangan, menatap lampu-lampu dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sosok gadis yang cukup familiar, tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang dewasa dari klannya di teras depan sebuah restoran besar bergaya tradisional.

Sasuke menyenggol bahu Naruto. "Oi," tegurnya pelan. "Mantanmu tuh."

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dengan gerakan dagunya. "Hinata…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Wah, iya, itu Hinata, da—"

Kalimat Sakura menggantung karena setelahnya, muncul sosok yang menjadi penyebab hatinya gundah gulana seharian, Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan rambut panjangnya diikat rapi, tampak luar biasa menawan bagi Sakura.

Neji berjalan mengikuti beberapa orang dewasa yang berpakaian formal memasuki restoran itu. Tepat di sisinya, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hinata dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi, menyusul masuk di belakangnya. Hingga rombongan orang-orang itu tak lagi terlihat, Sakura masih mematung.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut tak nyaman.

Naruto meremas pelan tangan Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_ ," panggilnya.

"Hah? Iya—kenapa?" Sakura sedikit linglung, otaknya masih berusaha memproses informasi yang baru saja indra penglihatannya kirim.

"Aku akan mencari tahu."

"Naruto…" geram Sasuke memperingatkan. Namun pemuda berjaket oranye terang itu tak menggubrisnya dan setengah berlari ke arah restoran yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi.

Sasuke kembali berdecak ketika Sakura bergegas mengikuti langkah Naruto. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, ia berjalan santai mengikuti keduanya yang telah berada jauh di depan. Firasatnya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

Dua kepala berbeda warna serta model rambut, menyembul dari balik dinding pembatas gang kecil yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari restoran megah bernama 'Wasabi' itu.

"Kita tanya  _onii-chan_ itu saja," usul Naruto seraya menunjuk seorang staff yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama restoran.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin dikasitahu." Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Baru saja gadis itu hendak memberi usul lain, hembusan napas terasa dingin menggelitik tengkuknya yang terbuka—membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendelik pada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa menunggu kedua temannya, Sasuke melangkah santai menuju staff yang ditinjuk Naruto sebelumnya.

"Oi—Sasuke—" Naruto mengerang tertahan sebelum buru-buru menyusul Sasuke. Sakura melotot tak percaya, menepuk dahi, dan segera berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

" _Irasshaimase_ …" sapa staff ber- _nametag_ Shiranui Genma itu ketika ketiganya telah sampai di depan pintu masuk. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Meja untuk tiga orang?"

"Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan lewat, dan—" ujar Sasuke kalem sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kayu di dekatnya. "—kami melihat seorang teman di sini, namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah, keluarga Hyuuga—benar," tanggap Genma dengan senyum ramah. "Kalian teman anak perempuan Hyuuga Hiashi- _sama_? Tapi pertemuan di dalam bukan untuk putri Hyugga Hiashi- _sama,_ melainkan keponakannya—pertunangan putra tunggal Hyuuga Hizashi- _sama_."

Sakura reflek meremas ujung kausnya ketika mendengar berita itu. Air mukanya tak berubah, masih tenang, dan napasnya pun teratur. Akan tetapi, Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya sadar bahwa hawa di sekitarnya telah berubah tak nyaman—menyesakkan.

Digenggamnya tangan kiri Sakura erat-erat. Dingin yang ia rasakan pada telapak tangan gadis itu tidak sebanding dengan udara musim gugur malam itu. Naruto tahu pikiran-pikiran rumit yang cenderung negatif sedang bertalu-talu dalam benak Sakura. Karena bahkan ketika Sasuke telah berterima kasih dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi, tubuh Sakura terasa begitu ringan untuk diseret.

Hampir satu jam lalu tiga sekawan itu berjalan keluar jauh dari keramaian pusat pertokoan Konoha. Kini mereka tengah melangkah beringiran di tepi sungai Nakano. Tidak ada percakapan yang terlontar sejak mereka meninggalkan pintu depan restoran Wasabi. Ketiganya tampak tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing—atau lebih tepatnya, Sakuralah yang benar-benar sedang melamun. Hanya derikan jangkrik dan gemericik air sungai yang mengalun di antara diamnya bahasa dan keheningan malam.

Hingga helaan napas panjang dari satu-satunya gadis di sana terdengar…

"Pantas saja," gumamnya lirih.

Pantas saja Neji menghindarinya selama seminggu ini. Pantas saja Neji tidak seperti  _biasanya_ setelah minta putus. "Pantas saja…"

Neji bertunangan—mungkin dijodohkan, dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Tidak mengejutkan sebetulnya, mengingat Hyuuga merupakan salah satu klan terpandang Konoha yang masih menjunjung tinggi tradisi mereka. Mungkin— _omiai kekkon_ —pernikahan yang diatur perjodohan, merupakan salah satunya.

"Kubilang juga apa," timpal Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponsel yang berisi pesan singkat dari Fuu. "Setujui saja permintaan putusnya."

Naruto melirik Sakura yang menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya, pandangannya masih kosong. "Sakura- _chan_  nanti juga cepat  _move on_ ," ucapnya. "Nanti aku minta Ino agar mengenalkanmu dengan cowok yang lebih ganteng, deh."

Bola mata Sakura yang tadinya meredup kini kembali bercahaya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan tawa.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkesiap ketika Sakura tiba-tiba terawa dengan keras. Dua remaja laki-laki itu menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya heran. Gadis itu masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal cukup lama, hingga mereda dengan usapan jari pada ujung matanya yang tampak berair.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Naruto…" katanya setelah berhasil mengatur kembali suaranya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dan Naruto dengan senyum geli. "Tenang saja, lusa aku akan bicara pada Neji- _san._  Lagipula ini 'kan cuma cinta monyet, nanti juga bisa langsung lupa. Hehehe…."

Sasuke mendengus dan menyentil dahi Sakura dengan keras, membuat gadis itu mengaduh tertahan. "Awas saja, aku tidak akan menerima rengekan melalui media digital apa pun tengah malam nanti," ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Aku nerima kok, Sakura- _chan_ ," hibur Naruto. "Tapi kalau lagi nggak telponan sama Ino, ya, hehehe…."

Sakura terkekeh lagi. Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki dua orang ini dalam kehidupan sosialnya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Senin, jam makan siang, pasangan paling berisik seangkatan—Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino—tengah menghabiskan bekal mereka di salah satu meja bundar di sudut kantin sekolah.

"Neji- _senpai_ benar-benar keterlaluan," keluh Naruto sambil mengunyah  _tempura_ udangnya. "Kalau dia bilang alasan minta putusnya karena bertunangan 'kan Sakura- _chan_ pasti langsung setuju. Dasar sok misterius."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alis yang tidak tertutup sebelah poni panjangnya. "Memangnya mereka putus?"

"Belum, sih…."

Ino merotasikan bola matanya. "Lagian kau tahu dari mana soal pertunangan itu?"

"Malam minggu kemarin aku melihat mereka langsung, tahu."

"Kau ada di restoran Wasabi waktu itu? Kok nggak bilang?! Sama siapa?"

Naruto menelan ludah, meringis melihat Ino yang memicing curiga padanya. "Sa—sama Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_  kok. 'Kan aku sudah bilang."

"Kok aku nggak lihat kalian?"

"Cuma lewat, habis itu langsung pergi setelah tanya-tanya sama  _onii-chan_ yang berjaga di depan puntu."

Ino menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. "Pantas saja kalian nggak tahu detailnya."

"Detail apa?"

"Pertunangan itu batal."

Naruto memelankan kunyahannya saat kalimat itu meluncur luwes dari mulut Ino. "Kau—bagaimana…?"

Ino menghela napas melihat Naruto yang mengernyit bingung, menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Mereka memesan karangan bunga di tokoku, dan kebetulan malam itu aku dan Inojin yang mengantarnya," jelas Ino mulai bercerita. "Kami nggak langsung pulang soalnya Inojin ke toilet dulu, makanya aku menunggu di dalam mobil. Nah, nggak lama… gadis bernama Shion—yang rencananya akan ditunangkan dengan Neji- _senpai_ ini—berlari keluar restoran, lalu beberapa orang dewasa menyusulnya."

"Terus, terus?"

"Terus Inojin dan Hanabi- _chan_ —adiknya Hinata, keluar bersamaan, jadi kutanyakan saja pada mereka. Sebenarnya adikku itu yang mendengar langsung. Aku sih hanya dengar cerita dari dia dan Hanabi- _chan._ "

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Di acara makan malam itu, Hinata meragukan Neji- _senpai_  yang tampak sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perjodohan itu. Karena setahunya, Neji- _senpai_ 'kan pacaran dengan Sakura. Makanya Hinata memberitahu semua orang di sana bahwa kakak sepupunya itu sudah punya pacar."

"Hinata yang bilang?"

"He'eh, dan saat para orang tua menanyakan itu, Neji- _senpai_ membenarkannya."

"Karena itu gadis yang bernama Shion tadi nggak terima dan kabur?" tebak Naruto.

"Hm-mm," gumam Ino disertai anggukan karena mulutnya berisi sesuap penuh salad.

" _Sokka_ …" Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Disandarkannya punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Menurutmu apa aku harus memberitahu Sakura- _chan_ soal ini sekarang?"

Ino menggeleng, membuat rambut pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda berayun pelan. "Biarkan saja mereka selesaikan sendiri," lanjutnya. "Lagipula kalau memang Neji- _senpai_ masih ingin bersama Sakura, dia akan mempertahankannya."

Ucapan terakhir Ino mengakhiri rasa cemas berlebihan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul lima sore, Sakura telah selesai membersihkan diri dan membereskan barang-barang klubnya. Seragam  _sailor_  berlengan panjangnya telah kembali rapi, lalu disisirnya rambut merah muda sebahunya yang agak berantakan. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan penuh determinasi.

Neji sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sejak Sabtu malam. Sakura sudah menduga itu, meski dalam lubuk hati ia berharap pemuda itu akan mengiriminya—paling tidak— sebuah  _chat_ singkat ucapan selamat tidur. Namun bunyi notifikasi pada ponselnya hanya berasal dari beberapa teman yang membalas cuitannya di  _twitter_ , serta  _chat_ anak-anak di  _Line Group_ kelasnya yang membahas tugas dan ulangan harian.

Tidak ada.

Bahkan hingga hari itu akan berakhir.

Langkah kaki Sakura menggema di koridor menuju ruang OSIS. Masa jabatan Neji sebagai ketua OSIS memang akan segera berakhir, namun sepertinya pemuda itu masih sibuk memberikan pengarahan pada anggota baru yang akan dilantik dalam waktu dekat. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak-anak klub bisbol yang masih belum selesai dengan menu latihan mereka.

Sakura membuang napas pelan-pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS. Ketika terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Sakura membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan, sambil mengucapkan, " _Shitsurei shimasu_ …." Tiba-tiba saja telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Empat pasang mata menatap langsung ke arah Sakura, tak terkecuali sepasang iris sewarna mutiara milik Neji.

" _Ano…_ Neji- _san_ …" ucap Sakura gugup—tak seperti biasanya.

"Lho, Sakura- _san_!" seru Rock Lee, wakil ketua OSIS yang juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim sepak bola sekolah. "Neji, lihat Sakura- _san_ sudah datang. Kau duluan saja."

Neji hendak menolak, namun Ami—sang sekretaris OSIS—segera memotongnya. "Sudahlah,  _Senpai_ , duluan saja nggak pa-pa, kok," katanya. "Aku dan Shikamaru- _kun_ yang akan menyelesaikan ini. Ah, dan dibantu Lee- _senpai_ juga."

"Ami- _san_ benar, Neji," sambung Lee. " _Otsukare_ ~"

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak. Meski begitu, ia cukup terkejut melihat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Neji telah merapikan meja dan tas sekolahnya, lalu berjalan tenang ke arah pintu—ke arahnya.

Perjalanan mereka dari ruang OSIS hingga halaman depan sekolah terasa begitu lama. Atau mungkin, hanya dunia Sakura saja yang berjalan lebih lambat dari sekelilingnya. Buktinya Neji yang juga berjalan santai di sebelahnya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Sakura tidak ingin menunggu hingga Neji minta putus lagi dengan alasan  _itu_ kali ini. Karenanya ia telah memantapkan hati. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu dihebuskannya keras-keras. Aksi kecil ini rupanya menarik perhatian Neji hingga melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Neji- _san_ …" mulai Sakura.

Neji turut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan di tengah-tengah halaman depan sekolah yang telah benar-benar sepi.

Sakura tahu Neji tak akan merespon apa-apa. Ia melanjutkan, "…apa Neji- _san_ —apa Neji- _san_ masih ingin kita putus?"

Sama sekali tak ada basa-basi. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedua bola mata Neji yang meski hanya sepersekian detik—ia yakin sekali—bola mata itu sedikit melebar. Mungkin pemuda itu terkejut melihat Sakura  _to the point_  begini, meski ia tahu Sakura memang hampir tidak pernah berbasa-basi.

"A—aku berpikir…" suara Sakura terdengar sedikit bergetar kali ini. "…mungkin aku terlalu egois selama empat bulan ini. Neji- _san_ sampai minta putus empat kali, dan—dan—aku malah… bersikap kekanakan. Jadi…"

Sakura menunduk untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mengatur debaran jantungnya yang berpacu. Ketika diangkatnya lagi wajahnya, lalu kembali bertatapan lurus dengan Neji, rasa sedih menghantamnya begitu saja.

Ah, bahkan di detik-detik seperti ini pun Neji masih bisa berwajah setenang itu. Sakura mungkin memang tak akan pernah dapat mengerti isi kepala pemuda itu.

"…jadi jika memang Neji- _san_ ingin putus… aku akan melepaskan Neji- _san_."

Bagi Sakura, kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri itu sekaligus menghentikan waktunya. Air muka Neji masih tetap tenang dan ia tahu semua telah benar-benar berakhir.

"Baiklah," ucap Neji pada akhirnya.

Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, memaksakan senyum yang justru terlihat masam. "Aku minta maaf jika selama ini selalu merepotkanmu, Neji- _san_ ," lanjutnya pelan, lalu dibungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam—sambil lalu menyembunyikan sorot terluka yang pasti terpancar pada sepasang mata viridian itu. "Dan… terima kasih."

Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Senyumnya terasa lebih kecut kali ini.

" _Sayonara._ "

Langkah kaki Sakura membawanya menjauh, melewati tubuh Neji yang hanya berdiri dalam diam.

Pacar keempat, bulan jadian keempat, dan sudah minta putus sebanyak empat kali.  _Ini pasti kutukan._ Sakura yakin itu. Persetan dengan dirinya yang pelan-pelan mulai menyukai Neji. Karena nyatanya, Neji tak pernah menyukainya. Lagipula ini cuma cinta monyet.  _Nanti juga hilang._ Nanti juga  _move on._

Sakura telah memutuskan.

.

.

.

Kedai  _ramen_ Icharaku sedang tidak terlalu ramai malam itu. Hanya ada sekelompok pria bersetelan hitam-putih, dua orang buruh pabrik, serta tiga remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Narutolah yang berinisiatif mengajak kedua sahabatnya makan  _ramen_ bersama sepulang sekolah hari itu, sekaligus mengorek informasi tentang kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dan Neji. Ia penasaran juga karena sejak sore itu Sakura masih belum mengatakan apapun padanya—atau Sasuke.

Ini masih hari Senin dan Naruto paling tidak suka melihat wajah muram Sakura di awal minggu.

Ketiganya duduk bersisian di meja bar kayu yang langsung menghadap bagian dalam dapur kedai. Sakura duduk di tengah-tengah, masih menatap mangkuk  _ramen_ -nya tanpa minat. Ia tidak lapar dan nafsu makannya telah menguap entah ke mana.

Di sebelah kanannya, Naruto tengah melahap makanan kesukaannya itu dengan bunyi 'slruup' keras-keras. Sasuke melirik Naruto, lalu beralih pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dua orang dengan aura yang jauh berbeda—Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura…" panggilnya memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis yang dipanggil tak menyahut atau pun menoleh. Ia masih diam menatap semangkuk penuh  _ramen_ yang masih penuh kepulan asap dengan pandangan kosong.

"…sudah selesai."

Sakura berucap setelah diam agak lama. Naruto menghentikan suapannya dan menoleh.

"Kami putus," lanjut Sakura. Suaranya tercekat, begitu lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto menegang. Bahkan dengan perjodohan Neji yang batal karena dianggap lebih memilih Sakura—mereka tetap putus? ' _Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan?'_  gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa Neji- _senpai_ tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengembalikan Naruto dari keterkejutan. Benar, jangan-jangan Neji tidak memberitahu Sakura bahwa pertunangannya batal? Gelengan pelan Sakura selanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Perjodohan itu dibatalkan," lanjut Sasuke. Kalimat ini berhasil memancing perhatian Sakura, karena gadis itu langsung menoleh ke kiri—menatap Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar. "Tanyakan saja pada Naruto—atau Yamanaka, lebih tepatnya."

Sakura belum berpaling, namun matanya kian memanas. Lalu atensinya ia kembalikan pada mangkuk  _ramen_ yang masih belum disentuhnya. "Nggak ada hubungannya denganku, 'kan?" ujarnya kemudian. "Kami 'kan sudah putus."

"Sakura- _chan_ …."

Napas Sakura yang tadinya teratur, menjadi lebih cepat. Gestur tubuhnya tak berubah, namun terlihat jelas gadis itu kembali tegang. Seolah menahan sesuatu yang siap meledak. Tak lama, cairan bening mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya yang masih tak berkedip.

" _Yappari_ …" bisiknya.

Ada nada pilu yang Sasuke tangkap dengan jelas di sana. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan diusapnya lembut sebelah tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja.

"…harusnya Neji- _senpai_ bilang dari awal kalau—kalau… uhh… nggak suka—"

Bisikan tertahan di sela tangis pilu itu mengiris hati kedua pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura masih menangis dalam diam. Matanya masih terbuka lebar dan air matanya mengalir deras, menetes ke dalam mangkuk  _ramen-_ nya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sakura menangis karena patah hati. Sebelumnya gadis itu tak pernah satu kali pun menangisi urusan asmara. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Terakhir kali mereka melihat Sakura menangis adalah ketika  _mood_ -nya sedang labil akibat menstruasi, satu bulan yang lalu.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang bergetar, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nyaman. Tapi air mata gadis itu justru mengalir semakin deras, meski ia tak sampai meraung-raung.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya mendekat, merangkul Sakura dan menepuk pelan kepala merah mudanya. Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam dan membiarkan temannya yang sedang patah hati itu membersihkan lukanya dengan air mata.

"Ehem."

Deheman yang tidak terlalu keras itu berasal dari Ayame, putri semata wayang pemilik kedai, yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri bersedekap di depan mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tunggu—kenapa kami yang dicurigai?" protes Naruto. " _Nee-chan_ nggak lihat kami sedang menghiburnya?"

"Kalian membuatnya menangis lalu menghiburnya karena merasa bersalah."

"Nggak, nggak—Sakura- _chan_ sedang patah hati, tahu."

"Kalau begitu ini pasti salah Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kenapa aku?" Kini Sasuke yang mengerang protes.

"Siapa lagi? Kau 'kan memang suka bikin anak gadis orang patah hati."

Naruto tergelak dan Sasuke menjitak kepalanya keras.

Kekehan ringan terdengar di antara mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang bingung, lalu menunduk—berusaha melihat wajah Sakura yang kini tertutup rambut merah mudanya.

Sakura tertawa. Hanya kekehan pelan, tapi itu tawa geli yang terasa begitu melegakan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang masih tertawa itu.

Naruto menatap Ayame dengan binar di matanya. " _Nee-chan_ , jangan-jangan tadi itu—?"

Ayame mendengus dan melenggang masuk kembali ke dapur. "Kalian itu nggak pintar menghibur orang, ya? Dasar amatir," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum lega. "Sakura- _chan_ ,  _ramen_ -mu pasti jadi asin sekarang. Kalau mau, habiskan punyaku saja, ya?" tawarnya.

"Punyaku saja," sahut Sasuke sambil menggeser mangkuk  _ramen_ -nya ke dekat Sakura. "Ini sama sekali belum kumakan, dan sepertinya tidak bisa kuhabiskan sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil sumpitnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke dan Sakura menyantap  _ramen_ berdua dari satu mangkuk yang sama. Naruto cemberut dan menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Sakura. "Hei, aku juga ingin makan di mangkuk yang sama," rengeknya.

"Jangan manja," tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik kesal, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan nyengir lebar. "Habiskan makananmu, Naruto," katanya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes dan kembali menikmati  _ramen-_ nya yang mulai dingin. Senyum cerah Sakura yang telah kembali rupanya selalu mampu membuatnya patuh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura mengutuk ketua klubnya yang akan pensiun bulan depan itu. Pasalnya, pemuda berambut oranye itu menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan lembar-lembar berisi data klub ke ruang OSIS. Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk menolak karena ia memang tidak sedang ada urusan. Padahal selama seminggu sejak ia putus dengan Neji, Sakura selalu berusaha menghindari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Tidak sulit untuk menghindari Neji. Areal kelas tiga dan kelas dua berbeda lantai. Pun ruang OSIS yang letaknya di dalam gedung sekolah, cukup jauh dengan ruang klub  _thai boxing_ yang berada di sebelah gedung olah raga. Jam makan siang tidak dihitung karena Sakura tahu Neji tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu makan siang di luar kelas—kecuali saat mereka masih bersama.

Papan bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' semakin terlihat dan Sakura berusaha memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya  _move on_ , kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada gadis itu. Neji sedang tidak ada di ruang OSIS dan ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya sebelum sang ketua kembali.

Sakura bersenandung ringan saat melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan. Ia harus mencari referensi untuk praktikum kimia sebelum Kabuto- _sensei_ memarahinya lagi. Ruangan luas beraroma buku dan kayu segar itu tampak lengang seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak anak-anak yang berlama-lama di perpustakaan kecuali beberapa kutu buku atau anak-anak dari klub sastra.

Sakura segera menuju rak bagian buku-buku MIPA dan mencari beberapa judul buku dari kertas catatannya. Tiga buku kimia cukup tebal telah dipeluknya. Ketika gadis itu hendak menuju meja peminjaman, iris viridiannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdenyut lebih kencang selama satu detik.

 _Neji-_ san…

Pemuda itu sedang duduk di meja paling pojok dekat jendela, tak jauh dari rak tempat Sakura mencari buku-bukunya. Kepalanya menelungkup sedikit miring, tersembunyi di antara lengannya yang menyilang di atas meja. Beberapa buku terbuka dan berserakan di sebelahnya. Bahu tegap yang naik turun dengan tempo lambat menandakan bahwa Neji sedang tertidur pulas.

Hyuuga Neji. Tertidur di bangku perpustakaan, beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering.

Ini pemandangan yang sangat baru bagi Sakura. Sampai tertidur di perpustakaan begini, Neji pasti sangat kelelahan. Urusan OSIS, belum lagi persiapan pertandingan karate yang Neji ikuti musim depan. Lalu tugas-tugas kelas tiga yang juga tak kalah menguras tenaga. Sakura tahu Neji adalah orang yang perfeksionis dan ia tak akan setengah-setengah dalam menjalankan segala tugasnya.

"Harusnya jangan lupakan dirimu sendiri, Neji- _san_ …" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajah damai Neji. Tatapan Sakura melembut dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Pemuda itu masih saja tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

> _"Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, Neji-senpai tampan juga, ya."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, setengah tidak percaya bahwa ucapan ceplas-ceplosnya akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang lebih rumit.

"Aku masih menyukai Neji- _san_."

Gumaman itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi Sakura cukup merasa malu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia segera berbalik, hendak pergi—sebelum sebuah tangan menahan sebelah pergelangan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku juga."

Sepasang bola mata berwarna cerah itu melebar dan tubunya berbalik dengan cepat. Neji telah bangun, duduk tegak dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan Sakura.

"Neji…  _san…_?"

"Sakura…."

Suara tenor Neji terdengar bening, pertanda ia sama sekali tidak tertidur. Pemuda itu hanya  _mencoba_ untuk tidur, sebelum Sakura datang dan menyentuh rambutnya.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung. Hingga suara dalam Neji kembali menyapu pendengarannya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya. "Benarkah kau menyukaiku, Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura memanas seketika. Pemuda di hadapannya ini mendengarnya. Mendengar kalimat absurd yang harusnya tak pernah ia ucapkan. Neji mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan tenang, dengan tangan yang masih tak melepaskan Sakura.

Alis Sakura menukik tajam. Dihentakkannya tangan Neji dengan kasar lalu dibantingnya buku-buku tebalnya ke atas meja, menciptakan bunyi gedebum keras yang membuat penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa siswa menoleh heran ke arah mereka.

Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Neji, dan ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan galak. "Benar," desisnya sarat emosi. "Aku menyukai— _masih—_ menyukaimu, dan  _kau_ —yang harus disalahkan."

Ekspresi kebingungan Neji membuat Sakura mengerang kecil. Ia melipat lengannya rapat-rapat di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Neji- _san_ sudah mencuri hatiku dan harusnya bertanggung jawab," bisiknya parau. " _Makanya_  Neji- _san_ yang salah."

Sentuhan lembut pada lengan Sakura menciptakan aliran listrik yang menyengat hingga ke tulang punggungnya.

" _Gomen ne_ ," ujar Neji pelan.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mengintip melalui celah di antara poninya. Sebelah tangan Neji terlurur menyentuh lengannya, dan senyum tipis yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak Sakura lihat kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Sejujurnya… aku tidak menyukaimu pada awalnya." Neji melanjutkan, dan Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Neji terkekeh pelan dan mulai bercerita. "Ucapanmu yang seenaknya di gedung olah raga hari itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Kau benar-benar menjadi junior yang kurang ajar saat itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan melirik ke sembarang arah, menahan malu yang luar biasa.

"Tapi kau bersikap seolah keputusanmu adalah mutlak pada esok harinya, karena itu aku mengikuti permainanmu. Kabar tentang  _kita_ yang menyebar setelah itu, sebetulnya membuatku malu dan tidak nyaman. Kau adalah salah satu dari anak kelas dua yang cukup sering membuat onar—bersama Namikaze dan Uchiha itu. Aku mencoba bersabar, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskanmu setelah satu bulan. Tapi… responmu saat itu sungguh di luar dugaanku."

> _"Enak saja. Nggak mau."_

Suara balasan Sakura saat kali pertama ia minta putus kembali terngiang di telinganya. Neji tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

"Aku tak menolak saat ayahku mengatur perjodohan untukku karena itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga kami. Saat itu kupikir inilah saatnya aku terlepas darimu, saatnya aku… bebas."

Sesuatu dalam dada Sakura berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat terakhir Neji.

"Aku hanya bersikap jujur ketika Hinata memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku memiliki kekasih, salah seorang teman seangkatan Hinata yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Namun di luar perkiraan, gadis yang akan ditunangkan denganku justru marah dan keluarga mereka membatalkannya secara sepihak. Dan… jujur saja, saat itu entah kenapa aku justru merasa—jauh lebih lega.

"Saat kau mendatangi ruang OSIS hari Senin lalu aku sangat senang. Aku tak tahu bahwa perasaan rindu dapat diobati dengan melihat langsung wajahmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan merindukanmu. Aku rindu pada suaramu; tingkah lakumu yang seenaknya; pembicaraan tak penting melalui sambungan telepon yang mengganggu waktu belajarku; tangan-tangan kita yang kautautkan dengan paksa; binar mata dan wajahmu yang berseri-seri ketika membicarakan hal-hal yang kau sukai… semua hal kecil—segala hal sepele itu justru memunculkan keinginan untuk tidak berpisah denganmu. Karenanya aku sangat senang kita bisa pulang sekolah bersama lagi, setelah beberapa hari aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Tapi hari itu kau justru…"

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja. Wajahnya merah padam dan matanya mulai panas dan berair. "Neji- _san_ menyukaiku? Neji- _san sudah_ menyukaiku tapi hanya diam saja  _waktu itu_?" cercanya tak percaya. "Apakah nggak pernah terpikirkan bagaimana perasaanku  _waktu itu_?"

"Tidak," jawab Neji singkat. "Karena kupikir kau sama sekali tak menyukaiku. Kupikir… ketika akhirnya kau setuju untuk mengakhirinya, kau telah bosan bersamaku. Gadis sepertimu sudah sewajarnya mudah bosan pada orang yang kaku sepertiku. Juga, fakta bahwa aku telah berkali-kali minta putus, mungkin saja membuatmu membenciku."

"Karena itu Neji- _san_ melepaskanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun?"

Air yang telah menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura meluncur ke pipinya bersamaan dengan anggukan singkat Neji. Gadis itu mengusap mata dan pipinya kasar, menghapus jejak yang seharusnya tak lagi muncul di pipinya yang masih merona.

"Sakura… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Permintaan maaf ditolak," balas Sakura. Ditatapnya Neji yang kentara sekali tampak kecewa. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, Neji- _san_ yang aku salahkan. Neji- _san_ telah mencuri hatiku dan—harus bertanggung jawab."

Neji tersenyum simpul. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura, diusapnya lembut.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Sakura- _sama._ "

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura dan kekehan geli meluncur begitu saja. Neji ingat ekspresi seperti ini hanya Sakura tampilkan ketika bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, dua  _partner-in-crime-_ nya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Neji melihat senyum lebar berseri-seri itu ditujukan padanya—karena dirinya, dan Neji sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang siswi yang dijumpainya tahun lalu dalam peristiwa tidak menyenangkan, justru akan menjadi cinta—sekaligus kekasih pertamanya. Sakura mungkin tidak pernah tahu, namun Neji mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Hari itu merupakan awal tahun ajaran baru, dan Neji sedang berkeliling di pagar pembatas belakang sekolah menggantikan Iruka- _sensei._ Tiba-tiba tubuh Neji ditubruk dari atas oleh seseorang yang baru saja melompat dari luar pagar sekolah. Orang itu adalah Naruto, dan Neji ingat betul setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke menyusul Naruto melompat masuk dari pagar. Neji awalnya ingin mengejar mereka, tapi kepalanya terasa begitu pusing akibat hantaman tubuh Naruto. Itulah pertama kali Neji melihat Sakura.

Setelahnya, Neji mengenal Sakura sebagai bagian dari trio pembuat onar sekolah. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura—masih kelas satu tapi telah berkali-kali berurusan dengan pihak konseling. Bahkan hingga mereka naik kelas dua, ketiganya sama sekali tak berubah. Masalah terakhir yang mereka buat adalah ketika mereka bersikeras ingin melihat wajah Hatake Kakashi, guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas Sasuke, yang selalu memakai masker di mana pun ia berada. Tingkah mereka berakhir pada jebakan ember berisi air kotor yang mestinya mengenai Kakashi, justru membasahi tubuh Senju Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah.

Selain terkenal sebagai pembuat onar, Neji juga sempat tahu tentang pacar-pacar Sakura sebelum itu—kecuali pacar pertamanya, karena mereka beda SMP. Tidak seperti kedua temannya, Sakura cenderung awet dengan dua mantan pacarnya selama SMA. Pertama adalah Utakata, siswa di angkatan Neji dan anggota klub musik klasik. Setelah itu Sai, teman sekelas Sasuke saat kelas satu, peraih penghargaan pelukis termuda tingkat perfektur.

Neji selalu berbikir, bagaimana mungkin gadis yang kelihatan kasar dan galak seperti Sakura justru memiliki riwayat pacaran dengan orang-orang seperti Utakata dan Sai? Tidak terlalu cantik, kurus, tidak mungil, berdahi lebar… namun dari semua itu, ia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Gadis itu adalah tipe yang tidak segan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyela antrian di depannya. Jangan lupakan medali juara  _thai boxing_ yang diraihnya dua kali berturut-turut.

Tapi mungkin sama halnya dengan Neji, ada sesuatu yang kasat mata yang justru membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Mungkin—ketidaksempurnaan itulah salah satu alasannya.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke di kejauhan, bersandar pada pohon besar di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dieratkannya genggaman sebelah tangannya yang lain pada Neji yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Nanti aku mau ceritaaa!" seru Sakura pada dua orang yang mulai beranjak pergi lebih dulu, tampak tak ingin mengganggu.

"Apa mereka marah?" tanya Neji.

"Mungkin sedikit kesal karena aku membuat mereka menunggu agak lama. Kami janjian akan pulang bersama hari ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Neji tersenyum maklum. "Kalian pergilah, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa hal sebelum serah terima jabatan OSIS baru lusa nanti."

" _Un_!" Sakura yang telah bergegas pergi, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Neji yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang tertinggal?"

" _U-un_." Sakura menggeleng dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Neji. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas iris sewarna mutiara di depannya. "Neji- _san_ … boleh aku minta cium?"

Neji tampak tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah tampan itu merah padam menahan malu sebelum akhirnya berdehem pelan. "Aku belum pernah berciuman," bisiknya seraya menempelkan sebelah punggung tangannya di depan mulut.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari," ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu. "Begini…"

Neji melebarkan matanya ketika bibir lembut Sakura menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Hanya sapuan ringan yang singkat, namun berefek pada debaran jantungnya yang berpacu jauh lebih cepat. Sensasi menggelitik dirasakan Neji ketika Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, ketika napas mereka saling beradu.

Ah, sensasi yang menyenangkan.

Senyum Sakura merekah dan wajah gadis itu memerah lucu. "Sampai besok," ucapnya, lalu membalikkan badan—namun sebelum ia melangkah pergi, tangan Neji menghentikannya.

Sakura menoleh. "Neji- _san_?"

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit memiringkan kepala dan mencium Sakura sekali lagi. Ciuman hangat yang panjang dan mendebarkan, ciuman kedua Neji. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut kepala Sakura setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mengetahui bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sampai besok," bisik Neji.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dan dengan mata menyipit kali ini. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya berlari menyeberangi halaman depan sekolah, menyusul kedua teman laki-lakinya yang tak lagi terlihat.

Neji masih berdiri menatap punggung Sakura yang kian mengecil. Jutaan kupu-kupu masih beterbangan memenuhi perutnya dan ia sadar, ini sama sekali tidak seburuk dugannya dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ t a m a t ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~ _OMAKE_  ~**

**.**

**.**

"Ck. Bangsat."

"Jangan mengumpat, Sasuke," sahut Naruto mengingatkan.

Dari tempat mereka bersandar di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah itu terlihat Sakura dan Neji yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Jemari mereka bertautan, dan raut wajah keduanya tampak berbinar bahagia.

Kedua pemuda itu dapat melihat Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangan pada mereka tinggi-tinggi, sebelum berteriak, "Nanti aku mau ceritaa!"

Gestur yang cukup menyiratkan bahwa pasangan itu telah baikan dan sekali lagi kasmaran.

Sasukelah yang pertama kali menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi dari areal sekolah. Naruto memasukkan beberapa camilan yang sempat dibelinya di kantin ke dalam tasnya. "Sasuke—tunggu!" serunya sambil berlari kecil menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke.

" _Move on,_ dong," kata Naruto, menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya.

"Seperti kau sudah  _move on_ saja," balas Sasuke.

"Paling nggak 'kan aku sedang berusaha."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Omong kosong," ketusnya, lalu mempercepat langkah.

"Hei, Sasuke—"

Tidak ada sahutan, dan Naruto kembali menyamakan langkahnya.

"Kita harusnya senang," lanjutnya. "Sakura- _chan_ sedang bahagia sekarang."

Sasuke masih tidak menyahut. Ia menulikan pendengarannya untuk sementara ini.

_**~Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Nyahahahahaa… ngebut ngetik sebelum moodnya ilang. Tadinya lagi ngerjain oneshot IzuSaku, tapi mood keburu ilang jadi stuck, dan yah… malah ada mood buat ini. Hehe… premisnya ada pada kalimat sakura waktu nembak neji di gedung olahraga, dari situ—tiba-tiba aja gitu kepingin nulis tentang ini.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca!
> 
> -rei-


End file.
